Passion Flowers & Cajun Spices
by Rememberance of Something
Summary: Rogue has gone to New Orleans in ordered to find a cure. When she is down there a robbery is attempted in where is ends up robbing the robber. Now he has sought out to get what she accidently has stolen from him.And a dark figure lurks in the shadows.
1. Part I

_**Note: **__This is something I wrote before my mom passed away. She was a big X-Men fan because it all came out when she was a small girl. Anyways I thought that I would post the story because she seemed to really like it. It was originally a one shot but I think I will make it into a mini story breaking it up into five parts. I lost the original draft of it but I remember it for the most part so I hope ya'll enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own X-men._

* * *

><p><strong>Passion Flowers &amp; Cajun Spices<strong>

**Part I**

Steam filled the tiny bathroom belonging to her single bed hotel room just outside of the French Quarter in New Orleans. The scent of flowers, passion flowers, to be exact filled the room as the foam began to over take the water. The scent, she determined as she added more hot water to the tub, of the south. She could still recall the scent of these purple flowers from her childhood memories. It was all relaxing. An escape into the past before mutations where popular among the teens. Before she was one of the cursed.

Not that she believed the mainstream notion that mutants were all cursed. No she could never admit to herself that was the case. She merely had decided long ago after nearly killing the first and only boy she had ever kissed that she was particularly cursed. That was why she was here.

She had to keep reminding herself that her goal was to find the man promising a cure for any mutant who sought him out. It was experimental of course since none of the actual cures really worked, but she was willing to give it shot. False hope was better than no hope in her book.

Rubbing away the fog that now occupied her mirror she noticed her face. She sighed, really, the young woman staring back at her was not herself at all. Her eye liner was now a dark smudge on both her eyes creating an affect that almost seemed to look like she had been punched instead of almost three days on a train. She tried desperately to come through her matted burgundy hair with her fingers but it was no use.

Conditioner.

Conditioner was what she needed, lots and lots of conditioner.

Her hair was simply too long for her to get the tangles out dry. It would take her at least thirty minutes, and she needed all the time she could spare. She glanced at the side of the porcelain tub. The conditioner they provided was too cheap and not nearly enough to do her hair any justice. Releasing another long sign she exited the bathroom into the small sleeping quarters. There was just too much Native American blood in her family for her to just simply use cheap brands of shampoo and conditioner. Her hair was just too thick.

Reaching into her bag she pulled out a shirt with Hugh Grant's handsome face peering back at her with a wicked smile. She longed for the days where she squealed with her friends over how cute he was. But those days had long since passed. Tossing the shirt on the bed she once again dug into the bag finally finding what she was searching for.

Holding tightly to the bottle she did not give the shirt a second glance as she once again entered the bathroom closing the door behind her. She locked the door out of habit, something she had developed after the many intrusions of others during her early morning showers. She was incapable of ever touching a human being, but it seemed every male and female in the mansion had seen her virgin body.

It was embarrassing really.

Pulling off her shirt she once again paused at the mirror taking a long look at the tired figure before her. There had to be some kind of absolution to her endearment. There had to be some reason that she was chosen by Fate to place this kind of pressure on her.

She turned the knob of the tub with one hand as she scratched underneath the fabric of her bra with the other. Was there some kind of karma involved in this torture she was forced to face every day of her life?

Sometimes she wondered to herself if she was being punished for a past life.

She unbuttoned the top of her hip huggers only to stop in the process. There was a noise coming from inside her hotel room. Placing her ear to the door she listened as the voices pierced through:

"I don think there's anyting worth takin' here cuz."

"We ought to at least check!"

"Tis is the cheapest hotel in New Orlean's I tink we ought te go back to the French Quarter."

"I'm telling' ya my gut says something valuable tis here."

Rogue narrowed her eyes in aggravation, growling to herself. She sure did have some kind of luck. She had hoped that picking a cheap hotel would ward off any thieves hibernating in the lively city. But she had no such luck!

Of all the odds honestly!

She heard them dump her bag out on the floor, the contents making a loud thud on the ground. The two intruders began to talk again.

"Don seem like much."

"Ha! Look cuz a Hugh Grant shirt. Maybe I'm keep for myself, eh?"

The rage of intrusion and theft bubbled into the pit of her stomach causing her to become more and more aggressive. She had nothing they could possibly want in that room and yet they still insisted on robbing her. These thieves had no shame at all! And to steal her shirt.

That was just low.

Lower than low.

The lowest you could get of low.

"Put that down."

"No need to snatch it away Remy. I didn't tink you were a Grant fan girl. Here take it."

"Stop fooling around. We need nothing' from here lets go."

There was a shuffle of feet before the other finally spoke up, "Hey look what I found."

"Leave it alone Louis."

"it's a bra."

She froze her heart sinking.

"Take it off you idiot."

Really?

Really?

Was the one called Louis really wearing her bra? That was more than just a little sick. She had about five of them in her bag. She would burn them all before the chance of wearing the one that the thief was playing with. Her hand instantly flew to the cash she had stuffed inside the very bra she was wearing at this moment. It was a good thing she had enough money to spare for a few new undergarments.

A very good thing.

She just hoped the cross dressing clown know as Louis would listen to his disapproving cousin Remy and leave before they find out she was secretly hiding in the bathroom. She would really hate having to have their minds inside her head, especially this Louis character.

Tired and exhausted she contemplated making a move away from the door. She was sure that with all her training with the X-Men she would be able to move without being heard. Slowly she turned from the door barely catching the annoyed cousin's words:

"Lets go."

Unknowingly her bare foot touched a puddle of water that had leaked off of her hand when she had tested the warmth of the water. Everything began to play in slow motion as her only thought that crossed her mind was that she should have used a towel instead of just simply shaking her hands dry.

How many times had Kitty and Jean complained that they had fallen in the bathroom because of the lack of using proper drying tools?

Now she had wished she had listened.

She reached out trying to grab the nearest thing to her. Her downfall was that the nearest thing to her was a towel hanging loosely from a towel rack. Her fingers gripped if with instinct. She cursed that same instinct as the towel slide from the rack causing her to tumble backwards over the toilet.

Again her instincts made themselves apparent as she sensed that if she did not turn her body sharply and quickly she would fall into the water filled tub. So she turned with all the grace of a robin avoiding the deadly talons of an eagle. However, as she bi-passed the water, her bare foot landed on the fallen towel she had grabbed early.

Knowing that there was no escape from this final trap set down by this cunning hotel bathroom she felt her temple make contact with the corner of the tub. A blast of white insued her vision has she laid there breathing heavily as she waited for it to clear.

She couldn't move.

She couldn't even really see.

But she could hear.

"What the hell was that?"

"It sound like it comin' from the bathroom."

Heavy footsteps made their way to her hiding area. She knew that she had to somehow get up and make an escape but as she lift her head a sharp pain pierced through her skull. She would be discover if they managed to pick the lock and then two things would occur:

They would either find the money she had been hiding and rob her.

Or.

If they were true villains of this story then they would try to do more than just rob her. Although she knew that there was no way they could molest her body without injury or death, she most certainly did not want their thoughts inside of her head.

Someone from the outside jiggled the doorknob and then proclaimed it was locked.

"Open it up Remy."

"I don think there's anyting we need in there," the other one snapped darkly.

"Sure there is," the other one insisted, "Other wise why they lock it?"

"Let's go there are plenty of people out there we can rob."

"Your Pops send us here for a reason now open tis door up, or should I tell'em you refuse to follow orders?"

There was a long pause before the other finally stated, "Fine but I don see why we need anyting from dis shit hole after we rob the Duke."

Rogue's heart sank into her stomach as the door knob first started to glow and then as if a tiny bomb exploded into tiny pieces. Her frustrations grew as she realized that at least one of them was a mutant. Things were going to be a little tougher than she had initially hoped for.

The door swung open as two figures loomed in the darkness of her room. She could only note that one was significantly taller than the other one with glowing, red eyes.

Eyes, she might have stated if her head had not been bleeding and exploding with pain, that really gave her the creeps.

"I told you there was something valuable in here," the body belonging to voice she had determined to be Louis stated.

"Only a bella donna," the other muttered running a silhouette hand through his hair.

"Ah," the other stated with a smirk, "But we can sell her to the slave runners on the docks. Much money to be made in dat trade, cuz."

"Don think so," the other snarled, "Stealing money is one thing, but humans is another. Let's go."

"You don get to determine everything Remy," he came back with a snap.

"And you don get to determine nothing," Came the sharp reply.

She knew she had to get out of their some way, some how. While the taller of the two seemed to have some kind of gentlemanly honor about him, the other did not. And she knew better than to believe that there was any kind of honor among these thieves.

She needed an escape.

And she needed one fast.


	2. Part II

_**Note: **__Okay here is part two of this short series. I hope every one loves this story because I really like it._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own X-Men or the X-Men story line._

* * *

><p><strong>Passion Flowers &amp; Cajun Spices<strong>

**Part II**

Both figures stepped forward into the light of the bathroom revealing two handsome faces, but she knew better than to be fooled. There were plenty of animals out in the wild that were beautiful to look at. But in turn, they were equally deadly as their wonderful features. She tried to stand up once again, licking her dry lips, only to fall back in the same position she was lying in.

Her head really hurt.

The shorter of the two moved closer to her as the other stood back in the distant. She was hoping that she could somehow manage to get them to touch her skin then she would be home free. Through her injuries, she was able to pull her gloves off of her hands. The less clothing she had the better chance she would have of getting out of there unscathed.

Gripping her with a gloved hand Louis pulled her up to her feet, "Get up belle we don bite."

"I highly doubt that sugah," she snapped cursing the fact that they both wore protection on their arms and their hands.

So much for a surprised attack in that manner.

She would have to come up with something new.

And fast.

She tried to struggle against his grasp but unfortunately the blow to her head had caused her to become extremely dizzy. As if she were drunk off whiskey or vodka.

This was a problem.

They were a problem.

"Now calm down," the one holding her muttered as he reached inside of her bra.

Of course.

He would notice he stash but apparently is counter part had not. Twisting away from his fingers she managed to land he knee into his groin causing him to topple over. Now to escape.

She just had to make sure that she was faster than the other one.

Or this whole attempt would be pointless.

She also had to face the realization that if she wasn't capable of beating the other one to the door. If that was the case she would undoubtly make them mad. That would have it's own precautions she was sure.

Bolting for the door the one on the ground ordered to the other, "Grab her before she escapes!"

She cursed that the room was so dark as she toppled over a chair. She should have really turned on the lights instead of keeping it so dark. But the darkness was calming to her. It was peaceful.

But now…

Now it was turning deadly.

She felt someone snatch her by her forearm, jerking her body against his tall one. He managed to pin her arms from behind against his chest using her own weight against her. She could feel his muscular arm wrapped around her chest through the soft fabric of his jacket. His other arm was positioned at her throat so that if she struggled to much his arm would crush her throat.

If she wiggled enough she could probably bite him.

That might work.

"Hold her still," Louis snapped as his silhouette crawled up from the floor.

"Hurry up Gambit don like robbin' a woman it ain't right."

Again the man reached into her bra but this time he seized her money. Holding it up to the dim light from the bathroom he stated, "Look like 'bout three grand. Much money for one girl."

"You don't say," she snapped at him once again kicking him.

Again he crumpled to the ground.

She fought against her restrainer but his grip never loosened for a moment as they stumbled together in the room. She could hear him grunting every time she kicked off a dark piece of furniture or every time she drove her teeth through his clothes. As they fought the fallen man had once again gained his footing collecting her fallen money off the floor.

Enraged at her second attack against his groins he snatched her and his partner apart throwing her forceful to the ground as he stood there. Catching his breath Gambit muttered, "Like tryin to catch a gator with a stick."

"We'll see 'bout tamin' this cat," he snapped shoving all the bills inside the pocket of his partner's trench coat, "Here take this and wait outside."

Gambit pulled out the bills horrified as his cousin climbed on top of the girl. Theft was one thing but rape was entirely another. He had to stop this before it got any worse. He shoved the bills back inside his jacket before tossing his cousin aside.

But it was too late.

He could hear the girl's sigh of relief. He also noticed his cousin had made no protest nor did he move from the position he had thrown him. There was something deeply wrong with this situation.

He couldn't help but feel as if things had gotten worse.

Rogue took a moment to gather her thoughts lying there on the floor. She had taken on down as he attempted to kiss her neck. It was swift but his lingering memories were haunting her. Her head was spinning but the one thing she was able to make out was a single word:

_Diamond._

She shook the thought from her mind as she crawled to her feet ready to deal with the other loser. They had picked the worst time in her life to intervene, or at least for them they had. She shivered, she didn't even want to imagine how things would have turned out if they had decided to rob her a few days from now. She had been planning on getting the cure by then.

"What did you do to him?" the last man standing ask bewildered.

"He got off lucky," she hissed stepping forward, "the rat will be fine later. I didn't want his dirty thoughts in my head for the rest of the week."

Now he was beginning to understand.

The girl was a mutant just like him.

And some how or another she was capable to knocking someone unconscious and if her statement was indeed accurate then that meant that she could also steal a piece of their minds as well.

But how was she doing it?

That was the better question.

Obviously it had to be some kind of contact with her body. If she was capable of doing it through telepathtic measures she would have most certainly have done it the minute she had realized they had broken in.

So then there was another way.

When he held her he had never made any contact with her skin.

Maybe there was something there.

He would avoid contact with her hands. He could only hope that it would be enough. After all being knocked out by a girl was one thing but having his memories and knowledge inside of someone else was completely different.

"Your next sugah," she snapped launching at him.

He swerved away from her hands grabbing her wrists with his gloves. Now if he could just manage to twist them behind her and then…

His thoughts were cut off as she wiggled away from his grasp kicking him in his shin. She had some kind of defense training he was sure of that.

"Gambit love bein' chased by ladies," she could hear the smirk in his voice.

She made no reply as they danced around the room. It was a tango of her trying to place her hands on his skin and him barely avoiding them. It was as if he had already figured out her mutation. So there would be no surprise attack from her hands. She only prayed that he had not figured the full extent of her curse. Then she would have the upper hand.

Once again he managed to pin her arms against her sides but she wiggled once again. Shifting his feet to brace himself against her weight she let out a startled gasp. And suddenly they were falling over is cousin's lame body.

This was not good.

Not good at all.

For him at least.

They landed barely on the corner of the cheap hotel bed. The springs creaked underneath their bodies but he moved so he straddled her waist leaning down so his nose was nearly touching hers. Pinning her arms above her head he let a triumphant grunt of her defeat out as he tried to catch his breath.

He was tired.

And she was a hell cat for sure.

"You know," she cooed at him, "My mutation isn't as simple as you think."

She could see his crimson eyes widened as she leaned up pressing her lips against his. She felt the familiar pull as her body took his memories into her own mind.

And again the same word appeared stronger than all others:

_Diamond._

She could hear his heavy breathing as she pushed him aside and stumbled her way to the wall. Leaning her body against it for support she flicked the light on to see her intruders as they really were. Her eyes widened as she noticed the one on the bed first.

He was defiantly the most handsome of the two with sharp defined features. He like his partner was dressed in all black from the souls of his feet to the tip of his trench coat collar. She moved closer, her eyes widening as they made contact with his own.

For the most part the room as blurring little by little, even so he couldn't help but feel he was in the presence of an angel. Her bright evergreen eyes glared across the room at him enraged. Her delicate pink mouth frowned dangerously as she stormed toward him. And he longed to run his fingers through her long messy two-shaded hair. Her skin was like the finest of porcelain.

And he…

Well he was in love.

Or in lust.

He really couldn't say for sure as her fist gripped the front of his shirt jerking him half way off the bed. The only words he could muster came jumbled, "Angel…ah…best…kiss..Gambit…ever had."

"Whatever ever," she hissed letting him ago, "Serves you right."

He had no idea what she was referring to as he closed his eyes. He wasn't about to drift off just yet.

He had to have her.

He was sure of that.

Rogue picked up her Hugh Grant shirt only to find it lighting up in some strange way. Tossing it aside as it burned her fingers, it exploded.

Ah, that was right he was a mutant.

That was his power: explosions.

She tried to focus on controlling her new stolen powers as she dug into her bag finding a tank top. However the same thing happened. This continued until she had destroyed most of the contents in her bag. Releasing a loud groan she admitted to herself that perhaps she should have learned further control at the mansion.

But at the same time she had come here after a cure.

How could she have predicted that two thieves, one of them being a mutant, would rob her?

Ah, the turn events in her life.

She sat frustrated on the bed hoping the power would subside before they woke. She heard the man beside her grumble under his breath but she didn't bother to try to understand him. Several minutes later her cell phone began to ring from the side pocket of the bag. Feeling the man's subconscious subsiding inside her mind, she pulled it out knowing his mutation was wearing off.

He was still incapable of moving but his mind was more alert. He gave her no sign that he was gaining strength but listened to her conversation on the phone.

"Hello?"

Her voice was aggressive he noticed.

"Ah don't have time for this Bobby."

Her southern accent became thicker when she was angry.

He liked that.

"Ah don't care what you have to say-"

"You don't control me sugah so shut the hell up with that nonsense!"

She had fire.

He liked that.

"No stupid."

"Really? Le'me tell you something you say that the cure isn't an option but you ain't the twenty-one year old virgin! You get to have as much sex as you like but for me it's different! For me, any kind of contact causes me to slowly go insane!"

A virgin?

"No you don't understand!"

"Coming back to New York is not an option!"

"No ah won't either!"

"Don't put Logan on the phone! Hey! HELLLOOOO- oh hi Logan."

She fell silent for a long time her anger practically taking physical form in the room. Finally she spoke trying to keep her voice as even as possible as she spoke through clenched teeth, "Fine ah will get on the damn train tonight and head up there. Whatever. Yeah bye."

Slamming the phone down she began to pace in the room. She sure as hell couldn't get on the train in the condition she was in. She eyed the fallen men carefully before finally making up her mind on what to do.

After she had managed to pull Gambit's trench coat off of him she buttoned it up across her chest. Then she sought out her shoes as well as her gloves while sumptuously brushing through her hair. After about ten minutes of personally prep time she searched both mean for any means of money they had on them. She was pleased when she discovered not only her money but also five hundred dollars more. As her finally preparation she went into the bathroom stealing the unopened bottle of Passion Flower bubble bath.

She would ask the clerk at the front desk if they sold it any other larger sizes but would take this on just in case.

As she was about to close the door she could hear the low promise made to her, "Until next time chere."


	3. Part III

_**Note: **__Okay now that this chapter is up and finished we are half-way done with this story. Don't forget to review. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own X-Men or the X-Men story line._

* * *

><p><strong>Passion Flowers &amp; Cajun Spices<strong>

**Part III**

Gambit woke up from what he felt like was a dream. He was sure there had been a half angel involved scantly clothed with a deadly power. But as he opened his eyes to see a small hotel room he knew that none of it was a dream. He stood up to find his cousin barely coming too.

Neither of them were sure of what had happened.

Then, as if rushing water from a facet, it all came back to him. They had attempted to rob this room earlier that night, but were out smarted. He smirked, his angel was a mutant just like himself, and she had the fire her admire so dearly in independent women.

Reaching into his pocket he paused, a dark realization over taking his body as he felt his chest. There was something missing from his attire, something that held a very important object inside of it. Cursing in French, he jumped off the bed refilling his chest just in case he was wrong.

But he wasn't wrong.

The girl had stolen his jacket.

The jacket missing was bad enough considering it was his favorite piece in his small supply of clothes. It had been given to him by his adopted father years ago as a sign of respect. And when the gift was given, there had been an understated promise that he would soon take command of the guild.

But not if he didn't get the object back that he had been sent to steal.

That little artifact he and his cousin had gone through great pains to get was worth more money than the Guild had ever received in all the years he had been with them. He knew if he returned home without it-

Well there was no returning home without it.

That had been made very clear.

"The girl took Gambit's jacket," he informed his cousin as he helped him off the ground.

In his opinion the guy was a roach, but they were still family. Not to mention that while Gambit held thieving skills unlike any other, this guy unmatched when it came down to the more complicated security systems. It was often said among the Guild that he was a genius. Louis had never once attended school but he was capable of knocking out any camera or alarm whenever they needed him to.

"What the hell cuz! We gotta get that piece back!"

"You don think Gambit knows that?" he snapped letting go of his cousin's arm, "Gambit heard her mention New York we check the trains."

Glancing at the window Louis pointed out aggressively, "Look outside te sun is already comin' up! We broke into this joint around three te chere wont be there. Te train has already left!"

"We gotta try," he paused thinking for a moment, "Gambit will track her down and get te piece back. You go to Jean-Luc and tell'em what has happened."

"No," came the protest, "Ole Louis gotta bone te pick with dis one. I'll go for the girl."

There was no way he would send hell-bent Louis after the girl. He was never known for his chivalry toward women especially not women he didn't like. And somehow, Gambit felt as if his cousin wouldn't even stand a chance against her. She was a mutant with extraordinary powers. This particular mission would take smooth talking that Louis didn't possess. He was more of a fighter than a lover and as for Gambit he was just an opposite.

"That won't do cuz. She's a mutant like Gambit. Better he go than you."

There was no arguing that point.

"New York is a big place how will you find her?"

They were walking out of the room and down the hallway. He only hoped that the girl wasn't smart enough not to leave a trail. But then, he had to admit, that would be a little disappointing. If she was as smart as she was beautiful then he would be in complete bliss.

Rogue closed her eyes as the train passed through the many hills of Northern Georgia. So this was not the direct train to New York; she was taking her time and they could live with it. If they thought for minute that she wasn't about to get the cure they were crazy.

She knew what they were all concerned about even if they didn't come out and say it.

She was one of the strongest members on the team. Her capabilities stealing powers as well as information from others at a single touch was rare. And even more so, had infinite possibilities as the professor had often said.

His theory was based off the fact that once she had lost all control. She fought daily to keep the many personalities tamed inside of her head. But there was a brief moment when they all came forth taking control. When that had happened all the boundaries had been broken. Powers that we not hers came to a physical form. That was her darkest hour.

It took the entire team to stop her from destroying everything in her path. Even then with their combined powers the only thing that managed to put her down was a young mutant who could suppress powers. If it had not been for that girl she would have surely of never came back into control in her own body.

That's when the theories started to form. It had been Magneto's own idea that if she would gain control of her many personalities she could bring forth all the stolen data locked in her mind. If that was the case she would then be at the same level and maybe later even beyond himself, the professor, and Jean.

The professor had told her to gain control, not for the abilities but for herself. Jean had been able to determine that if she didn't find some kind of balance, eventually, she would go insane. As the clock was ticking down on her sanity, she knew she had to do something.

They were all urging her to gain control.

And she.

Well she was urging them to understand.

There were so many minds inside of her that she had no idea where she should start. They were all fighting against her as a unit to take over. And she was terrified. She was sure the only option was the cure. And her friends didn't understand that.

How could they?

None of them were held prisoner by their own bodies like she was.

They would just have to get over her choice.

Gambit was at the local train station within thirty minutes of leaving the hotel room. He had stopped by the front desk to talk to the clerk for a moment. And it was confirmed that the girl had left the hotel room some time in the early morning just as he and his cousin had thought,

He pried all the information he could out of the elderly woman with handsome smiles and card tricks. He didn't really learn much about the girl or where exactly she was headed. The only piece of information he could find was that she had bought a large bottle of passion flower bubble bath from the hotel gift shop.

Walking into the gift shop he examined all the items carefully. The information was relevant to finding her but it did allow him a little glance inside her personality even for a brief moment. Touch the bottles with a glance toward the store clerk.

It was too easy,

He smirked moving toward the many bottles of expensive perfumes.

But maybe, he thought slipping the bottle into his pant's pocket, he would bring her a few gifts.

Charming her was the best way to get what he wanted, besides a girl like that deserved beautiful things Moving to the area of Art Nouveau hair pins. Taking one similar to the flower she so admired he left the gift shop with a wave to the clerk. He headed for the train station

Finally arriving home Rogue sighed to herself as she got off the platform. Her phone was ringing off the hook and she was more than annoyed. In her anger she tossed it into the gutter. If they insisted that she come home, then the least they could do was let her travel in peace.

She made her way to the mansion slowly admiring the beautiful scenery as she did. She could have taken a taxi easily or called someone to pick her up but she just needed a moment for herself. And so, as her final act of rebellion she walked. It would take her hours to get home, and that suited her just fine.

Gambit had pick-pocketed a few unknowing tourists so that he could pay for the fee to get on the fastest train to New York. If he was lucky then maybe she would have gotten off on the same stop as she had. He wasn't sure which part of the state she was headed for but only hoped that lady luck was on his side.

The train switched out in a small, unpopulated part of the state. Getting off he stretched his legs. When the advertisement he saw said it would only take two days to reach New York he had figured it was over-exaggerating. But when he arrived there on time he was in complete shock. The price for the ticket had been high but he figured it was well worth it.

He sat on a bench pulling out a pack of cigarettes and patting them on his knee. Just as he was about to light it a elderly woman walked up to him leaning heavily on a cane. Her weathered face was drawn in a frown as she spoke to him, "Young man, you know that will kill you."

Raising an eyebrow at her he smiled, "Ah, but we die one day don we granny?"

She seemed to think on it for a minute before responding, "I guess that is true. May I sit?"

Moving his feet off the bench he sat up properly gesturing that she was welcome to join him. Thanking him she slowly set down, giving a slight moan of pain as she did so. Closing her eyes she remarked to him, "When I was a girl this was the only station in this city. Back then, there was barely a farmer's market here. And now," she sighed, "and now things are different."

"Times change chere no?" he agreed putting away his pack.

She nodded, "It feels like a life time ago. People were different back then."

He wasn't sure if she was referring to the increase rate of criminals or the new announcement that mutants did in fact exist. But of which he fit into the category of. Finally she got up, "I just needed to rest these old bones of mine. Oh," she pulled out a cellar phone, "Did you drop this? That is why I came over here. I found it over in the gutter a few minutes ago. It has been ringing non-stop."

Taking the phone from her he examined the back and the front. Somehow it seemed familiar but he wasn't able to place where he had seen it. Maybe in a store somewhere, but he wasn't sure.

The woman limped away slowly as he turned the phone on. She must have turned it off when she had pulled it out of her out-dated purse. The same moment he had it on it rang. Clicking the answer button he only listened to the other person:

"Hello?"

"Hey Rogue it's me Bobby didn't you get any of my text?"

It belonged to her.

What luck!

"HELLO?"

"Rogue don't be like that we've talked about this already!"

"Fine! Act like that but I wasn't the one who told them! You need to stop acting childish and get back to the school now! Kitty says hi by the way if you care!"

There was a pause.

"Okay I'm sorry I'm acting like a prick. I just care about you okay? I don't want you regret giving up your powers."

"Are you going to answer?"

"Fine be that way. A group of us are going to Claeria tonight if your in town then just come by. Let us know you are okay. We'll be there around seven. Okay bye then I guess."

He hung up.

So then, there was some luck after all.

He just needed to find out where this Claeria's was and then follow the boy back to her. Looking the phone the it was an hour until the time they were suppose to meet. Running his finger over the touch screen he found the application for the GPS.

Standing at the gate Rogue noticed by the setting sun that it was close to seven. Frowning she pressed the button to be let in. Hopefully everyone was off on a mission or in town. Logan's voice came over the enter com, "We don't want none."

Sighing she replied, "I'm home hope ya'll are happy."

His voice sounded more welcoming, "About time kid."

Sitting in the corner of the bar Gambit examined the room with astute eyes. This place was a hang out for adults around his and Rogue's again that was for sure. And they all seemed to be mutants. He could only guess that all of her friends were just like the two of them. He never knew so many existed in the world.

"BOBBY!" he heard a girl squeal.

Turning in her direction, he noted that she was maybe a couple years younger than him. She greeted the boy who just entered with a massive hug, her brown pony tail swaying. It took a couple of hours for the group of six to finally leave the club slash bar and he was hot on their heels. As they walked home he could hear them talking from the distance:

"Rogue still hasn't shown up."

"Yeah like I have notice Kurt."

"Hey don't get an attitude with me man I'm saying."

"Does every conversation have to be about her?"

"What's your problem Kitty?"

"I don't have a problem Jean I'm just saying every time we go out it's Rogue this and Rogue that. She chose to leave what apart of that don't you guys get?"

Rogue stood on the steps of the mansion dropping her travel bag down. Hands on her hips she demanded of Logan, "So what the cotton pickin' hell was so important that ya'll had to pester me to come home for?"

Pulling a cigar out of his leather jacket he proclaimed, "What no hug first?"

Turning towards the gate she could hear the noise of a group of people. She sighed inwardly it wasn't like she could avoid them forever.

Gambit leaned against the concrete wall daring only to peer over once. There she stood in front of a rather large man with an expression of rebellion on her face. And on those delicate shoulder's of hers was his jacket flapping openly in the wind over her low cut shirt.

Finally he had found her.


	4. Part IV

_**Note: **__Okay so this story has one more part before it is finished. I just want to note that the little girl featured in this part is an actual character from one of my original works. No copying please! I loved her characterization so much that I just had to make her appear in one of my fan fictions. In my original work she is the physical representation of wrath. I thought she would fit in here accordingly, but unfortunately my logic really wont be explained until the last installment of this story. Anyways I hope ya'll like her because it took me a week to get what she looked like down packed._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own X-Men or the X-Men story line._

* * *

><p><strong>Passion Flowers &amp; Cajun Spices<strong>

**Part IV**

Rogue never received her answer as she heard the familiar voice of one of her closest friend's, and by her accounts brother, scream her name from the distance. With in a second, she could feel the tight embrace he forced on her as he unnatural appeared in front of her with a wide grin. While some seemed happy that she was home, she could tell there were some who were annoyed that she had left so suddenly. And soon they would began questioning her but for now she would allow herself to live in the moment and enjoy the embrace of someone she knew who cared.

Jean was the next one to hug her tightly followed by Scott's voice questioning, "How could you just leave like that?"

"Yeah," Bobby snapped, "You didn't even bother to tell any of us anything! You just took off!"

"Since when did Ah become your wife?" she snarled at him noticing how he and Kitty were barely a few inches apart from each other. Really, if they thought they were clever enough to hide their feelings for one another from her then they must really have thought she was stupid.

"He didn't mean it like that," Kurt tried his best to smooth over the hostilities but she wasn't about to give in so quickly.

"I don't give a rat's as-"

Logan cut her off before she could finish, "Hey Rogue why don't you go settle in for a minute? Later you can explain to Charles why you ran off. And as for the rest of you get your butts inside you're an hour late for curfew."

"You know Logan," Bobby muttered as they shuffled inside the door, "We aren't kids any more I don't see why we have a curfew."

Slapping the rebel on the back of the head Wolverine snapped, "Don't matter. You live here free of charge and you will obey the rules. If you don't like it take it up with Charles."

Once they were inside Gambit waited a few minutes before leaving the school behind. He would wait until later that night to sneak in and steal his property back from the girl. In the meantime he would do some exploring of where he was. It was always better to know the surroundings of a new place in case he needed to make a quick escape. And maybe, he smirked to himself, he could do a little work up here for himself. Better to bring back some bribes for his father than just the item he had managed to lose to a girl.

He was going to be the laughing stock of the Guild when the story was let out. There was no doubt in his mind his cousin would exaggerate the details making himself look like the hero, and as for Gambit, he would be the fool in the kings court. That was how it always was. And he was growing tired of it more and more with each passing day.

As he walked he noticed for the most part that no one really seemed to come out of their houses in this neighborhood. He wasn't sure of who this Charles was that the other man had spoken of was, but did understand that the student's in his school were mutants. If he were to properly follow this line of thinking then he could also assume that this Charles was also a mutant. And if he was right, well then it made sense that the school was in an area with not much activity. The less people to witness any mishaps was obviously the mans think.

Smart move.

Kids learning to control their various powers would most likely lead to a lot of noticeable trouble anywhere else. This place suited the man's mission very well, which meant he would stand an even better chance of getting inside the school. Unless, he thought bitterly, the man is paranoid. If that was the case then there might be some security measures he needed to scoop out. Turning on his heels he headed in the direction he was coming from only to tumble over a child.

Rogue stood in front of the professor with a grim expression on her face. As the professor motioned for her to sit down she refused to look at him as well as Storm and Logan, who both of which stood on either side. They all fell into a silence, waiting in polite impatience for someone to start speaking. Rogue knew the silence was meant for her to explain her actions but she refused them.

After a long moment Charles spoke first in his usual thoughtful voice, "Well Rogue it seems you have been on quite the adventure."

She gave no reply.

"And you used your powers, which I was able to detect, on another mutant. May I ask why?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes under heavily knitted eyebrows, "You're the psychic why don't you tell me?"

"Rogue," Logan growled warning her to be more respectful.

"It's all right Logan," Charles held his hand in the air as a sign that everything was going smoothly. He turned towards the young woman who was sitting in front of him and said to her, "Why don't you go get something to eat and then go to bed? We can talk about this another day after you are well rested."

"Talk about what?" she hissed standing up and heading for the door, "I'm getting' the cure there's nothing else to discuss."

"I think that you will change your mind once you have thought it over."

She shut the door behind her on his last word so that he couldn't add anything else to the sentence. She wasn't interested in hearing one of his lectures on loving who you were. The fact was, she didn't love who she was all she wanted to do was run. Run far from all the mirrors that haunted her, and run from all the couples that teased her as she watched from the distance. She was tired of being the outsider looking in, all she wanted was a normal life. Nothing else would satisfy her.

She stomped away from the door and up the stairs to her bedroom. The fact of the matter was, she hated the tone in his voice had used. It made her cringe. It was like he knew that something was going to change her mind. But she knew nothing would. They would see.

They would all see how serious she was.

Gambit gained his footing as he examined the eleven year old girl who had tripped him. She had been following him so closely and yet not once had he noticed her. She stared up at him through white plastic sunglasses made in the shape of stars. Her eyes remained hidden beneath the dark lenses as she brushed her waist length dark blonde hair off of her shoulders. He had never seen a child whose hair was perfectly parted in the center leading straight into flawless bangs.

He picked up the threadbare teddy bear she had been caring off the ground, and reluctantly handed it to her as he noticed her dress. The dress itself was made of some kind of ivory silk as it's burned edges seemed dance above her bare knees. She snatched the bare from him, hugging it tightly to her chest. The last thing he noticed about the odd girl was that her dress was splattered with some sort of red liquid. He wasn't sure what it was, but he brushed it off as spilled juice.

The girl held her hand out to him and said, "You dropped this mister. I was following you so I could give it to you but you wouldn't slow down. I kept calling you but you never stopped."

He took the object from her. Once she had completed her mission, she skipped away from him down the street humming to herself. Examining the object his eyes widen, by the time he realized what it was that he was holding the girl was out of his sight. Was this a mere luck or was the forces of Fate actually on his side?

Rogue stood at her mirror mounted on top of her vanity table in the corner of her room. She sighed as she brushed through the wet strands of hair she had recently washed. Swaying to the soft music she was playing on her radio she hummed quietly along in the dark. She preferred to keep the lights off, that way if anyone walked by her door, they would assume she had fallen asleep to the music and would not disturb her.

Tonight her thoughts were plagued by the thieves from New Orleans. While she had barely given the shorter man any thought other than how utterly disgusting he was, the taller of the two seemed to be haunting her. She couldn't help but wander what his story was. Did he have a family? A girl friend? A wife? A significant other? Children?

Too bad, she growled as she slammed the brush down, it wasn't like she would ever see him again. And even if she did, what did it really matter? She wouldn't be able to touch him, or enjoy the simple pleasure of couple hood with him. She stopped herself before she could go any further, what was she saying?

She the love of all that was sane in this world she didn't even know him.

And not only that, he had attempted to rob her!

But still, she stalked over to his coat and slipped it over the plain cotton shirt she was wearing, a girl could dream couldn't she?

She slipped her fingers into the pocket feeling a hard surface underneath the tips of her fingers. She froze pulling out an object wrapped in a black bandana.

Gambit leaped over the wall with the grace of a cat and made his way to the outer wall of the building. There was a balcony three stories up that he knew lead into the girl's room. After all, he had been standing outside the wall for hours gathering the intelligence he needed to do this job with. He had seen the girl arguing with a brunette on the balcony only two hours ago, and she had appeared looking out over the property not forty-five minutes earlier. If it wasn't her room, then sure did like it a lot.

He began to scale the building around three-thirty in the morning when he was sure that everyone had been asleep. Now all he had to was sneak in, get his stuff back, and be on his way back to New Orleans by the time the sun came up.

It was a simple plan.

To help himself climb, he used the ivy vines that snaked up the school. By the time he had made it to the top, he was sure an hour had gone by. He had made sure that his climb was slow and steady since some of the vines were weak and he was only using moonlight as his guide. When he made it to the top he knew instantly that he had been right about the balcony being connected to a bedroom. Now all he needed to do was figure out if it was her bedroom or someone else's. Not to mention, if she had a roommate or not.

He entered the room as silent as air, taking quick notice that room most certainly belonged to a girl. A girl, he might add as he examined the decorations, with southern charm. He was more than sure he was in the right place, however the sight of his jacket put all of his doubts to rest. Quickly slipping on his stolen attire, he headed back out the way he came.

That was when he left someone knock him to the floor.

Rogue slammed her body full force into the intruders knocking both of them down on the floor. She couldn't believe that she was being robbed yet again. When she had finally pinned the assailant down she snarled, "Just what do you think you are doin?"

"Easy chere," he choked out trying to remove her, "Gambit didn't come for a fight he only came for his jacket."

"You!" she growled jumping to her feet.

He gained his footing just as quickly, "Now dat he has it he'll be goin."

"Just what the sam hill is so special about that jacket any how," she demanded, "for you to come all the way up here for?"

"Just sentimental value petite," he answered as he went toward his exit.

"Not so fast," she grabbed his wrist, careful to make sure the jacket cover his skin, "When you snuck in you probably triggered the motion detectors. They'll be all over the yard."

"Thanks for de thought but Gambit a professional he can handle it."

He stalked over to the window when he noticed a man pace the path in which he planned to exit. Glancing around he realized there wasn't only a man on the ground but someone else was flying ahead. He froze. So escaping by going down wasn't going to work, and making his leave by going up and over was out of the question as well. There came a sharp knock on the door. Signaling to him to stay quiet, Rogue pushed him underneath her bed as she called out in fake groggy voice, "Yeah?"

"Hey you alright in there Rogue?" Kurt's voice came through.

"I'm fine Kurt go back to sleep," she muttered, cracking the door only slightly so he could see for himself she was alright.

"Okay well someone just broke into the mansion so the professor asked me to check on you."

"Kurt," she tried to keep her voice rid of any annoyance she felt, "I'm alright so don't worry."

Gambit waited under the bed watching her from beneath the shadows. Why she didn't just give him up to her friends he didn't understand, and he was not going to complain about it either. When she had finally convinced the boy to leave he crawled out from his hiding spot. She didn't say anything to him as she made her way underneath he covers. Once she was settled in she responded, "They'll probably settle down in a couple hours you can lie low here for a while but as for me I'm going to sleep. Don't steal anything."

"You aren't scared of letting me stay here?" the question came out before he could stop it.

She laughed, "You can't hurt me, you can't even touch me. But if you don't wanna stay then take your chances outside I don't care."

"Sure you don't," his voice held a knowing smirk as he sat in a chair across the room from her.

She didn't respond as she drifted off into a deep sleep. She was honestly tired down to her very cellular make up, and the sleep was a welcome relief from a stressful week.

Rogue sat up covered in a cold sweat from the nightmare she had just had. Something, she was more than certain had her crying out in her sleep. Covering her face with her hands, she glanced through her fingers to see that the man was no longer sitting in her chair across the room. Not only had he disappeared, but so had her chair. She mildly wondered whether or not he had actually stolen her chair when she heard a voice ask, "Had a bad dream chere?"

He had moved the chair next to her bed, and was currently shuffling a deck of cards as he watch her with red eyes. She stretched her arms over her head, and laid back down on the bed. She didn't respond because she was still startled by the images that had been playing in her head. But now that she was awake, she wasn't sure of what was so scary to begin with.

"How bout a game of cards?" he offered.

"No thanks," Rogue grumbled as she covered her eyes with the crook of her elbow.

Moving to sit on her bed he replied, "Gambit wonder why a chere so beautiful is always so hostile."

She felt his weight on the edge of her bed, and looked up at him angrily, "Why does it matter to you?"

He leaned his face over her own, "Maybe Gambit thinks Rogue needs a friend eh?"

Shoving her pillow into his face she knocked him off of her bed, "Not so fast New Orleans. How many times to I have to tell ya to keep your distance?"

Gaining his footing he replied, "Gambit is thinkin at least once more every time."

Rolling her eyes in the darkness she allowed him to once again sit on her bed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that for Gambit," he stretched out on her bed making sure that there was a barrier of pillows between the two of them, "And he'll watch over you tonight."

"You are a charmer," she muttered as she once again closed her eyes.

"Gambit tries to be petite now how bout you get some sleep and let him chase away all your nightmares."


	5. Part V

_**Note: **__Sorry it has taken me so long to finish this story or even to up-date but life often strikes and then distracts. Anyways this is the final part of this story so I hope ya'll enjoy it and leave me lots of reviews._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own X-Men or the X-Men storyline._

* * *

><p><strong>Passion Flowers &amp; Cajun Spices<strong>

**Part V**

When Rogue opened her eyes the next morning she realized that her guest for the night had made his leave. If she was brave enough to admit it, even silently, there was slight disappointment inside of her heart at his exit. Trying to shake off the surprising emotion she stumbled to her vanity table across the room. She must have been even more fatigued than what she thought since her muscles were trembling even now after a long deep sleep. In the depths of her mind there was a troubling thought beginning to form. It was just a shadow right now without any defined points but she could feel a darkness enveloping in the corners of her mind. Something was coming. And again a single word made itself apparent inside of her mind:

_Diamond._

Opening the top drawer of her dresser she pulled out the black bandana and slowly opened it. It wasn't the first time she had opened the cloth but each time her eyes settled on the contents she was still baffled. The teal diamonds glistened in the rays of the early morning sun almost causing them to change colors. The necklace in her hands was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever laid her eyes on. Silver and gold wire weaved themselves in and out of loops around the many tear drop gem stones creating a delicate metallic lace. She placed the necklace against the skin of her neck examining in the mirror. They started low at first, whispering that she could not make sense of.

Gambit was at the train station ready to head home, but his thoughts where not on New Orleans but on a certain country manor in New York. Leaving was becoming difficult with each passing second that brought the train closer to him. Reaching inside his coat pocket he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Taking in a deep drag he froze, there was no way possible she would have found it…

Checking all the pockets inside his jacket he felt a small panic building up inside of him as he ran out of the train station. He prayed she would not put the necklace around her neck. If she did, and all the legends were true, then all was lost.

Rogue's eyes fell to the top of her vanity table where a bottle of Passion Flower perfume had found itself sitting. Dropping her hands away from her neck she placed the necklace back on the black cloth. Picking up a folded piece of paper she read what was written:

_Until we meet again petite._

A small smile crept on her lips as she sniffed the bottle embracing the sweet scent of her favorite flower. Cursed or not by the Fates, she was still a woman who valued a good bottle of perfume. Especially, like it or not, when the perfume was given to her by a handsome, unorthodox thief. Spraying herself with the perfume she heard someone knocking on her door. Forgetting the necklace she went to answer it, turning the knob she found Kitty standing on the opposite side of her. She closed the door quickly before the other girl could get a word in. She was not in the mood for a heart to heart.

Kitty, never known for her value on one's space, simply phased through the door with her hands firmly placed on her hips. Before Rogue could get a word in she spoke first, "Look Rogue I know your mad at me and Bobby but please try to understand-"

"Understand what?" Rogue snapped, moving a few steps forward, "That you took my'ah boyfriend?"

"I couldn't have taken him if he didn't want to come," Kitty snarled back.

"Well Ah suppose that if I was able to give it up then he would still be with me. Is that what your telling me?"

Taken back by her words, Kitty hissed, "Our relationship isn't even like that!"

"Right, and I suppose I just imagined ya'll makin out then?"

Now it was Kitty's turn to move forward, "Don't think that I'm afraid of you, freak. Just because you can steal people's powers doesn't make you top bitch."

"Well we'll just have to fix that won't we," and with that Rogue shoved Kitty as hard as she could into the door. If Kitty was looking for a fight then she had just found it.

Forgetting to phase, Kitty's back slammed into the door knocking it open to reveal Bobby on the other side. He must have just been leaving the shower because there was a towel loosely slung around his waist and a tooth brush in his mouth. Surprised that Kitty had slammed into him, he quickly grabbed her shoulders to keep them from tumbling over. Ignoring her boyfriends questions, Kitty pushed away from him and ran toward Rogue.

Rogue was ready to strike when a pair of gloved hands pulled her to the side, and a thick accent filled her ears, "Take it easy cheres there is no need to fight. There tis enough of Gambit to go around."

Kitty slid to a halt, bewildered at the sight of the handsome stranger in Rogue's room. Bobby, who had followed his enraged girlfriend, demanded, "Just who the hell are you?"

As for Rogue she wasn't sure if she felt more embarrassed about Gambit seeing her fight over her ex, or relieved he had come back. Taking the hair pin he had bought her out of his pocket, he slid it in her hair. Leaning close enough to her face as he dared he whispered, "Gambit forgot to give this to you cher."

And then turning toward an enraged Bobby he coolly replied, "Just a friend passin' through."

"Don't you know how to use a door?" Bobby growled clearly not pleased by his appearance.

Walking over to Rogue's vanity table he pretended to play with the bottle of perfume he had stole for her. Holding it up he asked, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," she wasn't sure if she should have been urging him to leave before Logan appeared or not but was enjoying the baffled look on Kitty's face, and the jealously clouding Bobby's.

"Good," he placed it back down and slid his fingers along the tabletop, before facing the others, "Gambit must be goin' belle; he got business to take care of in the Big Easy. But," he moved forward enough to brush her hair out of her eyes, "maybe he come back here and use the door, eh?"

With that he stalked toward the balcony and climbed down the edge checking only once to make sure he had exactly what he had come for. With the necklace safely in place, he began to climb down listening to the conversation going on in the room with a smile.

"Who the hell was that?" Bobby yelled.

"What does it matter to you?" Rogue snapped slightly blushing.

"Yeah," Kitty chimed in recognizing his jealously and becoming jealous herself, "Why does it matter to you?"

Logan, who managed to arrive after all the commotion, entered the room with a disapproving look on his face. It was obvious to the three of them that he had heard about the fight and was not happy. Glancing at each of their faces he snapped, "Office now!"

Gambit was once again at the train station, a place that he was becoming incredibly use to, when the old woman who had given him Rogue's cell phone sat down beside him. He wasn't sure if he should speak to her or not when she spoke first, "Life often takes strange turn's don't you agree sonny?"

"Gambit can agree with dat," he muttered his mind not on the conversation at all as he took another drag of his cigarette

"My mother believed in signs. She use to look for them daily and then plan her day around them. That was how it was done it in those days," the old woman paused before continuing, "Anyways Fate can bring two strangers together from one single event and make them soul mates."

Gambit wasn't sure where the woman was going with her little rant but he could see the train pulling up. Stretching out his limbs, he stood up.

"I know what you are planning Remy Lebeau," the old woman's voice purred.

He froze. He was almost positive that he had never told her his real name. He had always been careful in that aspect. Digression was a mutant and a thief's only true means of survival. Clearing his throat he replied, "It seems you know Gambit's real name, so what is yours?"

"They call me by many names but I prefer Aphrodite the most. That necklace you carry was once mine long ago before I gave it to a man who promised to love me. The very same man you and your comrade stole it from. When I gave it to him, I realized not to long after that he was an evil man who only pretended to care for me in order to gain its power."

"So then," he spoke slowly noticing that everything around him seemed to be frozen in time, "De legends are true?"

"Very true," her voice had changed from the croak of an old crone to one of a beautiful woman.

He turned to face her to see a woman in her twenties with beauty that could not be matched save for only one. He was dumbfounded at first but soon regained his senses. Giving her his most charming grin he inquired of her, "What did you do to de man who broke your heart?"

She stared at him for a long moment, her usual amethyst eyes sad, before speaking.

"A woman's heart, no matter her strengths, is something rather odd. She could have the power of a god, but," she paused, "Even betrayed by a man who only used her for his own reasons; she can still go on loving him just the same."

"So you let him use you?" He couldn't his the surprise in his voice.

She sighted, "Similar to the way young Rogue allowed you to use her to get that necklace. It's amazing what one will do for money and power, wouldn't you agree?"

Thinking for a moment he replied, "You been watchin Gambit?"

"Who do you think commissioned you to steal the necklace to begin with? Really I could have done it myself, however I rather enjoyed watching this little adventure of yours. Where there is a seed of love a forest shall bloom."

Turning on his heels he shrugged her off, "Gambit don believe you chere. Why would a goddess get him to steal a piece? That don make no sense to him. He gon go back to New Orleans now if you can unfreeze every body."

"She will figure it out you know," she cooed at him, "That you only used her I mean. And what will she think of your gifts then knowing the price for them was a lie?"

Gambit didn't like the idea of Rogue believing he had only used her, but then, a voice in the back of his head reasoned, he had hadn't he? Things were becoming jumbled in his mind. Torn between returning to everything he knew, or returning to something completely unknown to him had him all discombobulated. Turning back toward his counterpart he muttered, "Dis is a bit much to believe, espically for a swamp rat."

"More like a lotus flower," she praised, "a man like you would do well with a woman like her. The necklace it's nothing more than corruption for you mortals it brings your deepest lusts out to the surface and destroys you with them. Return to the girl, it is by her side you belong. Not that you needed me to tell you that."

Gambit reached into his pocket only to find the cloth he had been searching for gone. Frustrated that he had once again lost the very thing he had come after he released a low growl.

Hearing Aphrodite chuckle he turned around to face her. She smiled wickedly at him, "Like I said I could have easily taken it back but I like to kill two birds with one stone. Think about what I said Remy."

With her final words time began again as she faded from his sight.

**One Year Later**

Rogue was in the middle of reading a novel when Logan knocked on her door. On her vanity table, pushed toward the very back where she could not see them, was an empty bottle of perfume and a hair pin. She had given up her hopes for the Cure six months earlier when she had learned that it wore off in just a couple of years. She had also given up on the hopes of romance.

Bobby and Kitty's relationship had ended some months ago but the bitterness she felt for both of their betrayals was not easily soothed by their break up. While both of them moved on to other partners she was left out of the equation which made her feel more like an outsider than ever. It was on thing to be broken up with and an entirely different matter to be incapable of moving on.

Putting her book aside she opened the door for her mentor. In his usual gruff tone he informed her quickly that she had a guest. She made her way slowly to under parlor where guests were recieved almost positive there had been some kind of mistake. After all she had been at the manor for how many years now and no one had ever visited her. When she entered the room she saw no one but heard an arrogant voice proclaim behind her, "Gambit figured he us the door dis time chere. Did ya miss him?"


End file.
